


what's yours will find you

by archivedjemily



Series: what's yours will find you [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Not a Date, Well - Freeform, but a date, coming home from a farmers market, emily and jj at a farmers market, emily is a lesbian so, jj just broke up with will, kitchen counter kisses, ya love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedjemily/pseuds/archivedjemily
Summary: standalone oneshots based on prompts- each chapter now posted individually!
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: what's yours will find you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943773
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	1. "maybe i just have really bad taste in men"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt of jj saying "maybe i just have really bad taste in men"

The sun had long set on the day they had shared, walking through farmer’s markets and a few parks as JJ processed her recent breakup with the detective from New Orleans. 

Emily had followed her friend around the city, listening with slight amusement as JJ verbally processed her emotions, swearing off the male species by the end of the day. 

“You make it by without men,” JJ shot accusingly as they shuffled back into Emily’s apartment after Emily had laughed at her declaration.

“That’s because I am not  _ attracted  _ to men.” Emily laughed as she responded, taking in the exasperated look on JJ’s face. “You are. There’s a difference.” 

JJ turned her body to fully face the older woman in front of her. “Okay, fair point, but still.” She and Emily had talked about JJ’s fluid attraction before, and although she had never settled on a label for herself, women excited her just as much as men. 

All silky hair, and curvy bodies. Soft skin and bright brown eyes. She snapped herself out of her thoughts when she realized she was describing the woman in front of her. 

She had fought off thoughts for the last three hours that today really felt like a date. They had laughed and joked, shared sweet looks and gentle touches. 

_ Shit.  _

Realizing she was just standing there staring at her friend, JJ moved in towards the kitchen, searching for a vase to house some sunflowers they had picked up from the market. Even though they were in Emily’s home, JJ knew where everything was, and moved around the space with ease. 

Emily stood back and watched as the blonde stood on her tiptoes to reach a vase from a cabinet above the stove. The light shirt she was wearing pulled up as she stretched, tan skin peeking out from underneath the white fabric. It was torture to keep looking, wanting nothing more than to reach out and run her fingers across the blondes lower back. 

She stood for a second longer before moving to grab some scissors to trim the stems on the flowers while JJ moved to fill the vase with water.

JJ spoke again as she sat the vase down in front of Emily and hopped up on the counter, jean covered legs dangling in the air. 

“Maybe I just have really bad taste in men.” As the words left her mouth, the leg closest to the older woman brushed against her hip, leaving heat in its wake. Emily turned to reassure her friend but JJ continued before she could. “I guess I could always just date a woman, know anyone that would be interested?”

She laughed as the question left her mouth, hoping Emily didn’t hear how she had to force them words out. She knew which woman she wanted to date. A woman that was way out of her league. 

Emily was classy, well-traveled. Spoke more languages than JJ could think of, had read almost as many books as Spencer. She was intimidating to JJ, and the blonde knew she wouldn’t be able to recover from a rejection of this caliber. 

Emily sat the scissors down, placing the perfectly cut flower into the jar before pushing it into the middle of the kitchen island. Coming to stand in front of JJ, she made sure the blonde was looking at her before she spoke. 

“Jayje, anyone would be lucky to be with you. I’m sorry about Will, but I hope you know you deserve better.” The statements started off strong, and trailed into softer tones by the time she was done. Her hand had found its way to JJ’s thigh, giving the muscle there a squeeze of affirmation that her words were genuine. 

The look in Emily’s eyes was intoxicating, rendering JJ speechless for the first time all day. She wanted to ask questions, to get some kind of validation that the feelings swirling weren’t one-sided. Instead, she reached down to cover Emily’s hand with her own, tangling their fingers together before hopping off the counter. 

She misjudged the height, and with one hand occupied, she lost her balance and her body knocked Emily into the counter that bordered the sink behind them.  Their bodies touched from the chest down, Emily leaning back slightly with the weight of JJ pressing into her. Their faces were inches apart, and JJ could swear she saw Emily’s gaze flick down to her lips. 

Emily took in a deep breath, which only made things worse when her chest expanded and pressed further into JJ’s. If the blonde didn’t take a step back in the next three seconds, Emily knew she would lose the battle with her self-control. 

She had spent the whole day telling herself it wasn’t a date. That JJ needed her as a best friend to help her sort through her feelings and nothing more. She could, and would, keep her feelings in check. 

But with JJ’s body completely covering her own, her resolve was fading fast. When she realized the younger woman had moved the hand not currently tangled in her own to rest lightly on her hip, the final ounce of control she had vanished. 

Emily lifted her own free hand to rest on JJ’s cheek, applying just enough pressure to bring their faces closer together. She gave the blonde enough time to pull away if she wanted to, and when she didn’t, Emily closed the space between them. 

When their lips touched, neither of the women could remember why they hadn’t been doing this for years. It felt right, soft and gentle. Full of love and promise and unconditional acceptance. 

Lips caught in between teeth and tongues slipped out to soothe, never parting for more than a moment. Realization seemed to dawn on both of them that their feelings were reciprocated, and twin grins broke out on their faces. Emily pulled her mouth back slightly, tilting her head to rest her forehead against the woman in front of her. 

JJ broke the comfortable silence between them, a smirk finding its way to her face.

“I may have bad taste in men, but my taste in women is impeccable.” When Emily’s laughter filled the room, JJ knew it had been the right thing to say. 


	2. "jj is shy about being naked in front of emily for the first time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt "jj is shy about being naked in front of emily for the first time"

**[You can find it here now! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709610) **


	3. kitchen + lace + nsfw

**[ Can now be found here! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709715) **


	4. "jj and emily arguing over each other’s personality flaws during a rough round of sex"

**[You can find this here now! :) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748364) **


	5. first snow of the year + family traditions

**[Find this here now!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748451) **

**Author's Note:**

> i love u thanks for reading have a GREAT DAY :)


End file.
